


More than this

by Kuriboh_Phoenix (The_Pansexual_Phoenix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Kinky, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S&M, Sex in a Car, jounouchi fights back, kinky seto, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pansexual_Phoenix/pseuds/Kuriboh_Phoenix
Summary: It is a mere coincidence that leads to the solely sexual relationship of a teenage millionaire and a boy from the lower middle class. But what happens when one of the teenage boys wants more than this- a relationship based on love and trust instead of lust and secrecy? Is that kind of homosexual relationship even possible for the only sixteen year old boss of a huge company without damaging  its reputation? Will Jounouchi and Seto make it work?





	1. Chapter 1

“Jounouchi, where the fuck are you?” thought Seto and shot the clock a quick glance. He was late. Again. Seto started typing again, tried to finish this dumb assignment, but couldn’t quite concentrate on his work. Not until he heard the familiar steps in the hallway, the opening and closing of the wooden door, he finally relaxed. A muffled thump indicated that Jounouchi threw himself on the couch. Just for a moment, Seto organised his expression. It wasn’t very Kaiba to worry about someone, and he sure as hell wouldn’t show it. Then he turned his chair to face the blonde guy, lying lazily on the couch.

“You are late”, he said and folded his arms.

“I had to make sure I wasn’t followed, right?” answered Jounouchi with a slightly annoyed tone, not looking at him. 

“So you weren’t followed?” asked Seto suspiciously.

“No, I wasn’t” He swung his legs from the couch to sit up. “Your Brother?”

“Sleeping”, replied Seto. “Now come here. I’ve waited long enough for you.” He looked at Jounouchi who made absolutely no move to stand up.

“What am I? Your dog?” he said instead, looking straight into Seto’s blue eyes. It seemed like someone needed a quick reminder where his place was. Seto passed the room between them with two strides. Grabbing Jounouchi’s shoulder he pushed him hard into the covers, placing his weight on him so he couldn’t get away. 

“Yes, you are”, he growled and pressed his lips on Jounouchi’s. He loved how the other one inhaled sharply, how his lips were rough and how he reacted when he bit them. He loved how he pushed, wanted to get the lead, but failed like he always did, partly because Seto was taller and heavier, partly because he was caught off guard to be kissed like this. Suddenly, Jounouchi’s hands were in Seto’s hair, pulling, making him throw his head back and a gasp escape his open lips. Jounouchi used the opportunity to slide his lips down his chin to his throat placing kisses and bites all the way down to his collarbones.

“Who’s the dog now?” he snarled before he took a bit of skin between his lips and sucked hard. Seto moaned, clutching Jounouchi with his arms, his fingers. He didn’t care that Jounouchi completely took over control. The only thing he cared about was the sweet, sweet pain of the bites, the sucking. He felt the skin over his collarbone pulsate when Jounouchi finally let go. 

“Wanna go to the bed?” asked Jounouchi, his hot breath running over Seto’s neck. It made him shiver with pleasure and desire.

“Oh fuck you.” responded Seto and pulled at Jounouchi’s Shirt. He didn’t have the patience to go to the next room. The blonde guy merely laughed a deep-throated laugh.

“That’s what I have you for.” he growled and pushed Seto off him, to land on the floor by Jounouchi’s feet. 

“Now you’ve gone too far”, thought Seto and snatched the dog tag Jounouchi was always wearing. Pulling at the chain, he forced the blonde guy to come down to the floor to him, the face close to his. Their lips met for another rough kiss and while Jounouchi was distracted with his teeth nibbling at his lower lip Seto turned him around so he was lying flat on his back. He pinned him to the floor and put his knee into his crotch, moving his leg slowly, until Jounouchi moaned and trembled.

He loved how Jounouchi’s body trembled when Seto’s long fingers stroked him. He loved the lines of his fingernails on his back and how he bit into the muscles of his shoulder when he reached climax. He could only think of how much he loved it when he finally finished.

For a few minutes they just laid there, their hot and still shaking bodies in a tight embrace. Then, Jounouchi freed himself from Seto’s clasp to stand up. He looked at the tall body on the floor, took in the sight and finally pulled Seto to his feet, one arm over his own shoulder. Like this, more dragging him than walking, he took him to the bedroom and let him fall into the bed, lying next to him. Seto crawled closer to Jounouchi. He was glad that the smaller, blonde boy didn’t say a word when he cuddled up close to him and just laid his arm over him to pull him into a hug. Jounouchi fell asleep within a few minutes.

Seto, however, couldn't sleep. He was looking at the face of Jounouchi and his thoughts wouldn't shut up. There was barely any light to illuminate the sharp and straight features of the blonde guy. The hair, desperately in need of a cut as always, covered nearly half of the face. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake him, Seto freed his arm from under Jounouchi's. He stroked the hair out of his face, smiling as he could finally see it uncovered; the eyebrows, which were some shades darker than the hair, the closed eyes with the short eyelashes. The eyes moved under their lids; obviously, Jounouchi was dreaming.

How could it be possible, that Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya, different like two guys the same age could possibly be, laid next to each other, completely naked, their arms around each other like lovers? It wasn't the first time Seto asked himself this question. He thought back of the time when it started, remembered how his stomach contracted the first time he saw the naked chest and how it felt the first time Jounouchi moaned his name.

"But there's more than that, isn't there?" whispered a little voice in his head. Of course there was. Seto didn't know the first time he noticed, but he clearly recalled how he felt after Duke Devlin humiliated Jounouchi, although he didn’t recognize the feeling at the time. How long did it take him to realise it was anger and jealousy? He didn’t know. All he did know was that there was more than in the beginning, more than plain desire. It shouldn't be there. It was forbidden. Seto was a Kaiba, rich, his life full of potential, 16 and already the president of a huge company. And Jounouchi was just a brat. Not to mention male.

To Seto, there was no problem with him being gay. He had always known it. Women just never quite interested him in the slightest. The problem was that he couldn't possibly come out without causing a scandal for Kaiba Corporation. And this new feeling towards Jounouchi sure didn't help.

Jounouchi whimpered in his sleep. What was it that troubled his mind? Seto laid his hand gently on his face and stroked the cheek with the side of his thumb until the breathing slowed down and the eyes’ movement faded. At rest, peacefully sleeping, Jounouchi looked quite soft and at least a year younger. The sight made Seto's raging thoughts calmer. He finally found some comfort himself.

 

By the time Jounouchi woke up the bed was empty and cold. He didn’t mind – he was used to it. He got up, stretched and went through one of the doors out of the bedroom into the bathroom to take a shower. It was always like this. As the cold water ran over him, he felt a deep dissatisfaction. Not sexually, hell no. Kaiba was indeed very good in bed. He didn’t feel satisfied emotionally. The truth was he grew tired with this whole thing. Meeting Kaiba in his tower, checking and double-checking that no one saw him as he entered through the private entry. Fucking him, waking up alone, showering and leaving again. It just felt wrong, which was exactly the reason why he wanted to break up with Kaiba – if you could even call this ‘breaking up’. There never exactly was anything that could be broken up. Hell, he swore himself to settle things, and he surely wouldn’t leave until he had.

Unwanted, the memory of a dream rose in him, not much more than a bad melancholic feeling that one couldn’t quite classify. Would he be able to get over it that easily? Would he be able to pretend nothing happened, now that he knew that Kaiba had, against all his former beliefs, a soul? Would he be able to forget?

“Bullshit”, he told himself. “There is nothing to get over.” He knew he was lying to himself, but he shrugged and tried to ignore the feeling.

As soon as his sticky body was clean, the sweat and the dark thoughts washed off, he stepped out of the shower and rubbed himself dry with a towel on a hanger next to the shower. His hair was still slightly dripping when he crossed the bedroom to collect his clothes from the living room. When he opened the door however, he stood riveted to the spot. Seto Kaiba was sitting on the turquoise couch, his arms folded, legs crossed, obviously waiting for him. When he did not move, Kaiba raised one eyebrow.

“Do you want to stand there any longer or do you plan to get dressed anytime soon?” he asked sarcastically. Without a word, Jounouchi walked over to pick up the clothes, which were exactly where they dropped them last night. After he closed his belt Kaiba handed him his shirt and stood up.

“What is it, Nimrod?” asked Jounouchi while he nestled with his dog tag and put on his shirt. Kaiba raised his eyebrow again.

“Okay. Actually I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, but I guess you don’t want to.” He said, his voice having the kind of arrogant tone it always had, but with another tone hiding beneath it. Jounouchi couldn’t quite place it.

“Oh, suddenly you invite me personally, instead of leaving those cute little notes?” asked Jounouchi teasingly. It was true that since their second or third meeting Seto had just left notes for him to find in the morning, saying something like Saturday @ 9.00? And Jounouchi always responded by scribbling a yes or a no and leaving the notes on the bed of Kaiba’s room. He really liked the change though. 

“So, are you coming or not?” demanded Kaiba, his face not showing any emotion but one of his feet silently tapped the ground, impatiently.

“Sure. When and where?” asked Jounouchi after he thought he hesitated long enough to make Kaiba believe like he actually had to think about it.

“The entry of the tower at eight.” said Kaiba, raising his eyebrow to indicate that he actually wanted to ask whether that was all right but was too arrogant to say it out loud.

“I’ll be there”, said Jounouchi and turned to leave. He did not say anything more and did not turn around again to say good bye, but as he was walking down the stairs, he could barely hide his bright smile and the spring in his step. He knew he must look like a fool to anyone who met him on his way home, but he didn’t mind. What he didn’t know was that Kaiba was smiling, too.

 

Seto waited a few minutes after Jounouchi went out of the door until he left himself to wake Mokuba. It was almost 10 o'clock and they always had breakfast together on the weekends. Nearly half an hour later he was sitting opposite his little brother, cereal and toast between them.

"Brother, you seem really happy about something" said Mokuba, smiling. "Did something good happen?" Seto didn't know what to answer, but he didn't need to say anything. Mokuba understood him like nobody else, even without words.

"It's all right if you don't wanna tell me. I'm just very glad to see you happy." He said and reached out to pour himself more orange juice. "So, anyway, what are you gonna do today?" asked Mokuba, watching Seto nipping at his coffee. His big brother sighed.

"I got this stupid assignment to finish", he said and the conversation trailed off to casual matters. Seto’s thoughts were already on the coming evening. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Mokuba, but he was a bit nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, and here you go. The first chapter of whatever this is. Please consider that this is my first fanfiction in a very long time. And also the very first story I write in english. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as a warning, I had to raise the rating to explict for kinky porn, and add some more tags. Don't like don't read, guys~ Otherwise, have fun.

It was one of the rare times Jounouchi was on time for his meetings with Kaiba, but this time, Kaiba was late. There was this tall guy standing in front of the private entrance to Kaiba tower and Jounouchi hid behind the edge of a nearby building. He knew that Kaiba didn't want anyone to associate Jounouchi, the commoner, with Seto Kaiba, the child millionaire - although he seriously wondered if the date tonight meant that it was over with the secrecy - so he didn't dare to go to the entrance because the tall guy would see him.

Eight o'clock came and passed. Every now and then, Jounouchi glanced around the edge of the building to check whether the man was still there. Just now, Jounouchi went a bit further on the street to catch a glimpse in what he hoped to be a casual manner, quickly returning into the shadow of the wall when he saw that the tall man was looking in his direction. From his position he didn't see the entrance and was quite surprised when the man turned around the corner and walked up to him.

"Shit, he saw me", was his first thought, but then it hit him. It wasn't just any tall guy. It was Kaiba. He was wearing a casual sweater, jeans, glasses and a bandana that looked like he stole it from Mokuba around his neck. The latter hid all the hickeys that Jounouchi gave him the previous night. Now that he looked closer it was obvious that it was Kaiba, but on the first glance... maybe it was the absence of an overdramatic long coat that made the picture look odd.

"Fuck, Kaiba, I nearly didn't recognise you", Jounouchi said.

"That's the point, captain obvious", Kaiba answered sarcastically and folded his arms. It made the whole situation look even more abstract than it already was, that gesture that was so typically Seto Kaiba and the completely normal and casual looking outfit, that would look fine on any other guy his age but not on Seto freaking Kaiba.

"Are you coming or do you prefer standing here staring?" Kaiba asked and turned away. Jounouchi murmured something and followed. They went to a nearby parked car that Jounouchi would never have associated with Kaiba. The child millionaire himself took seat behind the steering wheel.

"What, no chauffeur, rich boy?" Jounouchi teased. It was a very usual reaction for him to start being sarcastic when he couldn't deal with a situation and Kaiba acting all like normal middle-class guy was definitely a situation he wasn't prepared for.

"Shut up, Mutt." Kaiba answered. He didn't start the car until Jounouchi had fastened his safety belt which was something Jounouchi noticed but decided not to comment on. He felt that detail would make his utter amazement even worse.

The first ten minutes of the drive they didn't talk. Then, Jounouchi asked awkwardly: "So, umm, where a'we going?" Kaiba shot him a look.

"To a restaurant."

"Well, obviously, duh." Jounouchi said since Kaiba clearly asked him out for dinner. "'Ey, listen. I'm not all for fancy places. Can't we just get burger or sumthin'?" Kaiba shot him another look, this time a bit confused. Could this evening even get any weirder?

"Sure", he said, "is that all you guys ever eat?" Jounouchi didn't know who he meant by 'you guys' so he didn't respond. "I don't know where to get burgers." Kaiba admitted.

"I do." Jounouchi said and gave him directions.

"So, how was your day?" Kaiba asked when they waited for a traffic light to turn green.

"Nice, so far", Jounouchi said. "I visited my sister in hospital", he added, not wanting the conversation to end. He didn't like awkward silences, but then again, who did? But if one thing was certain, the evening was already awkward enough without one of those moments.

"Really? How is she? Shizuka, wasn't it?” Kaiba asked on.

"She's okay. A bit worried about the operation, but I guess that's only natural." It was good to find something they could talk about. After all, it was in the exact hospital Shizuka was in where the thing between them - whatever it was - began.

It was shortly after Jounouchi received the price money for duellist’s Kingdom, when Shizuka was transferred to another hospital. Thanks to him, they could make sure she got the operation at one of the best private clinics near Domino City. Only pure coincidence decided that it should be the exact same hospital where Mokuba Kaiba was staying at because his overprotective brother (which was only understandable after the whole kidnapping-story) apparently thought that 39.7 degrees of fever was a reason to hospitalise someone. Jounouchi remembered that he nearly didn't believe his eyes when he saw teenage millionaire Seto Kaiba way after visiting hours, sitting in the hospital park on a bench, rain pouring down on him. He didn't know why, but he followed the urge to go and sit next to him. Kaiba, having dark circles around the eyes, was obviously very worried about his brother, so Jounouchi told him about his own sister until he seemed calmer. Then, he walked him home.

At this moment, Kaiba parked the car in front of the fast food restaurant where Anzu once worked. They were greeted by a young waitress with makeup-caked face and bleach blonde hair, who seated them in the back at a window. Kaiba didn't look at her twice, unlike Jounouchi.

"Man, have you seen that girl?” Jounouchi asked with a look at the girl who just took an order from two guys across the room.

"Yes, but she's not really my type", Kaiba answered, not even lifting his glance from the menu card.

"What? She's hot!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Well, I don't really like girls." Kaiba said matter-of-factly. "I think I take number 9. What do you want?"

"You don't?" Jounouchi asked.

Finally, Kaiba looked up from the card with one eyebrow raised. "You do?" he asked. When Jounouchi failed to answer, Kaiba added: "I thought you would have realised by now that I'm gay. You know, with what we did the last few weeks."

"Well, yeah, but I kinda thought you were bi...” Jounouchi explained. Seto didn't give an answer because the blonde girl came to take their order.

"I'd like number 9 and an iced tea." He said without looking at her.

"Uhh, yeah. Number 3, please. And a coke", Jounouchi said, just ordering the same as always. It was true that he had never seen Kaiba with a girl, but neither had he seen him with a guy before. He never gave much thought about Seto's sexual preference, to be honest. Somehow, Jounouchi just assumed everyone was bisexual until told otherwise.

"So, you are bi?" Seto asked. He didn't really sound interested, but he would probably even sound that way if he was. Jounouchi nodded.

"Well, I guess so", he said.

"And have you dated many girls?" Seto asked on, still not sounding interested.

"A few. And a few guys." Jounouchi answered. "I didn't think I would ever date you, to be honest."

"Oh, this is a date?" Kaiba asked, looking over Jounouchi's shoulder, watching some other guests behind him. "I didn't intend this to be one."

"What did ya intend to call this then?” Jounouchi asked aggressively. Kaiba shot Jounouchi a quick look and then continued to observe the things behind his back.

"Then I guess this is my first date.” he said straightforwardly. For a moment, Jounouchi was rendered wordless. Just at this moment the blonde waitress appeared at their table with their food. She made a huge fuss of leaning towards Kaiba and Jounouchi could've sworn that one button more than before was open on her blouse. Kaiba however didn't even look at her.

Jounouchi waited until she was out of earshot and asked: "You never had a date before?" He couldn't quite hide the utter surprise in his voice.

"No, I haven't." Kaiba answered and shrugged. "And I don't get why it's such a big deal, honestly." He must have seen Jounouchi's expression, because he quickly added: "Look, I have better things to do with my time than dating."

For a moment, Jounouchi just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "And yet you are here." Kaiba looked away and rearranged Mokuba’s bandana that he was wearing around his neck. For a brief moment, Jounouchi could see a few hickeys on the pale skin.

"Yeah. I guess." He pushed the plate with his burger around. "Now, how does one eat this? I haven't eaten a burger in years", he said, obviously wanting to change the topic.

"You haven't what?" Jounouchi couldn’t control his expression, not even when he thought of how thunderstruck he must’ve looked.

"No, not since I was adopted. Will you stop acting surprised at everything I say? It's really getting on my nerves.” Kaiba said with one raised eyebrow. Jounouchi muttered a quick "sorry" and showed Kaiba how to hold a burger. 

“No, look, put the small finger under the burger”, he corrected. “It’s easier that way.” They ate their burgers and talked about mundane things. Jounouchi couldn’t help but feel full of expectation on what they were going to do after they have eaten. Did Kaiba have anything planned? 

When they had finished eating, Kaiba waved at the girl with the blonde hair. She immediately rushed towards the, despite the group at another table had been waiting longer.

“Do you want something else?” she asked with a broad smile and a flutter of her long eyelashes.

“Just the bill.” said Kaiba without wasting a second glance at her. She went away to get the bill and Jounouchi was sure she seemed a bit disappointed. He looked at Kaiba with an open mouth.

“What?” asked Kaiba, his arms folded.

“She totally wants you!” exclaimed Jounouchi amazed.

“Oh, really?” replied Kaiba with a clear sarcastic tone that showed that he didn’t care. He shot the poor girl a glance.

She marched up to them, giving Kaiba another beaming smile and muttered “Call me” before going to another table, carefully swinging her hips with each step. On the bottom of the bill were a phone number and a little heart. Kaiba raised his eyebrow while Jounouchi burst out laughing. He placed some notes and a few coins on the bill, stood up and strode to the door, where he waited for Jounouchi. The blonde guy, still grinning followed him and was surprised when Kaiba opened the door for him.

“Thank you”, he said, and just because he noticed the girl looking at Kaiba, he got closer to him and kissed him, full on the lips, one hand in his hair, slightly pulling, the other on his back, pushing the taller guy closer to himself. The kiss couldn’t have taken longer than a few seconds, but he could hear Kaiba pant when he let go, walking into the direction of the car without looking back. This obviously took Kaiba by surprise, because he paused a moment, standing at the door he was still holding open before following Jounouchi.

“What now?” asked Jounouchi, leaning against the car, waiting for Kaiba. The latter just opened the door to the driver’s seat wordlessly. Jounouchi sat next to him, eyebrows raised.

“Would you care to explain what the heck that was about?” asked Kaiba, deadly silent. 

For a moment, Jounouchi just looked at him, perplexed. “That’s what you call a kiss. You know, when to people like each other very much they do this before they f-“

“I KNOW WHAT A GODDAMN KISS IS!” yelled Kaiba. “You know I’m still not out, right?” His blue eyes pierced Jounouchi.

“Yeah, well, I thought-“, he stuttered.

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong!” cried Kaiba. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. This time he didn’t make sure Jounouchi had his safety belt on. The speedo was indicating that they drove much too fast.

“Hey, where are we going?” asked Jounouchi slightly shocked by Kaiba’s raptures. He didn’t get an answer. Soon, however, he recognised the way to Kaiba tower. They speeded along the highway. Jounouchi tried to ask again what the fuck was going on, but there was no response. Eventually – it could only have been a few minutes since they left the fast food place – Kaiba parked in the basement parking lot of the tower. Kaiba got out of the car like something had stung him. Jounouchi looked at him from inside the car, then he slowly got out as well.

“Kaiba, you okay?” he asked.

Kaiba turned around quickly. “Get in the car”, he growled, his voice deep and rough. Jounouchi stared at him, slowly raised his hands as a sort of “okay, calm down, diva”-gesture and opened the door to the passenger seat. “The back seat!” Kaiba ordered, voice commanding, and before Jounouchi even realized what was happening Kaiba had strode around the car with his long legs and shoved him onto the back seat of the car. While part of Jounouchi’s mind still wondered what was going on, he felt the other’s lips rough on his, the hot breath, the unusually cold hands that found their way into his hair and under his clothes. He loved how the tall guy pushed him into the unyielding seat, how he couldn’t move his chest under the weight and how his lips hurt when they were bitten. He loved to struggle, fight with that strange tongue in his mouth, move his hips, to rub them against the already hard cock under the far too tight leather pants.

Kaiba growled. Jounouchi knew exactly what the taller guy wanted; he had learnt it in their other meetings and dreamt about it in lonely nights. He freed one of his arms – the left one, because the right one was pressed against the backrest by both his and Kaiba’s bodies – and reached for Seto’s hair. He pulled and immediately got the desired reaction. It was the first thing he learnt: Seto Kaiba had a kink for his hair being pulled and Jounouchi would definitely take advantage of it. While Kaiba threw his head back, he rested his weight on his right arm and pushed upwards, kissing him harder. The hand left the dark brown hair to nestle with that ridiculous bandana Kaiba was wearing. It took him long enough to loosen it, the teeth on his lips and the hand stroking his body were far too distracting, but when he finally made it he changed his mind. He sat upright, forcing Kaiba a bit further back, so he could use his second hand. In a single quick movement he flipped the bandana around the back of Kaiba’s neck, which made the spoilt brat entirely his to command.

His mouth left the other’s lips, sliding to Kaiba’s ear. “Who’s the dog now, Kaiba?” he breathed into it and with a lot of shifting he managed to force his way on top of his taller partner. For a moment he just kneeled there over him, his back crooked because of the low ceiling of the car, and took in the sight of teenage Millionaire Seto Kaiba, under him, completely at the mercy of street-rat Jounouchi. His hands rested on the midsection, feeling the hot skin, then he let them slip up, slowly, teasingly, pushing the fabric of the sweater and baring the pale chest. He enjoyed the desperate expression in Kaiba’s eyes and just to go one better he took one nipple in his mouth, between his teeth. He never tried that before and he wondered if Kaiba liked it. The sound of a sharp inhale answered the question. Kaiba sat up straight, making Jounouchi run the risk of losing balance and having to grab the headrest of the driver’s seat. 

“Oh come on, deadbeat, this is going too slow!” exclaimed Kaiba, clearly making an effort to keep his voice in control, clearly failing. He sent his sweater to the floor between the rows of the seats and pounced at Jounouchi, kissing him, biting him. Jounouchi however, was prepared. He wouldn’t let Seto get in control so easily. It took a great deal of strength, but he pushed Seto’s arms behind his head and tied the wrists down with the safety belts. He straightened as far as possible in the small car and looked at Kaiba’s lust-darkened eyes. He saw no sign of fright, but of satisfaction. Seto Kaiba liked being tied down? Jounouchi would never have guessed.

“So, you want me speed up?” he said, his voice hoarse but steady. He let his shirt fall next to Kaiba’s and lowered his head to hover above Seto’s cock. “Maybe I should go slower just to tease you?” As an answer, Kaiba simply thrust his hips up so the leather stretching over his dick hit his mouth. Jounouchi laughed a throaty laughter and pulled Kaiba’s pants down to his ankles in one fast move. He did not give himself the delight to marvel his naked body and instead started licking Kaiba’s cock. Meanwhile his fingers were preparing Kaiba’s hole for more. As Kaiba moaned and gasped he couldn’t suppress a grin. Just when he felt the pale body shiver, what he knew by experience was a clear sign Kaiba was about to come, he stopped, causing Kaiba to scream in frustration. Jounouchi waited a moment, taking in the sight of the trembling mess that was Seto Kaiba. Then he pulled his own dick out and thrust into him without a word of warning. He could hear Seto scream again, faintly, this time of pleasure. It took Jounouchi completely by surprise how good it was. He had never done it like this before with a man. Somehow he had always been on the receiving end, though he definitely liked it that way. Kaiba was tight and hot and felt incredible.

He loved the way the strange hands explored his back and left sweet hot pain wherever they were. He loved how Seto’s body shuddered and how his sperm made both their chests feel sticky. He could only think how much he loved it when he pumped his own seed into Kaiba.


End file.
